


Love Me Like You Do

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookworm Everest, Cheerleader Skye, Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humanized, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, slowly realizing their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Reposted from FF.netA cheerleader and a bookworm? How will they manage that? AU, humanized, high school fanfic. Main pairing: Skye x Everest. Side: Chase x Marshall. Changed, it's a full story now with lots of cute moments :3





	1. Chapter 1

Everest sighed as she fixed her glasses, before staring out the window where cheerleading practice took place. She knew she could never be part of that crowd; the In-crowd, although, a part of her wishes desperately, even for a second, just to get close to one person in particular.

"You're stalking her again." A voice said, causing Everest to jump and turn around to see her best friend, Marshall, standing there. Everest blushed and bit her lip.

"Am not, I just want to watch the cheerleaders." She huffed, dark blue eyes slowly finding their way back to the window.

"Cheerleaders or cheerleader? There's a difference, you know." Marshall said, smirking when Everest glared at him. "Anyway, Chase and I were thinking about going to the movies. You want to come?"

Everest rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Chase doesn't want me to come with you guys." She said. Marshall blinked and gave Everest a curious glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Everest, once again, sighed. She couldn't believe how clueless her best friend was, but then again, maybe she could. Marshall wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky, especially when it came to feelings.

"I mean, I would totally be a third wheel on your date if you drag me along." She said. As expected, Marshall blushed and stuttered.

"I-it's not a date! Chase and I are just really good friends," He whined, pouting when Everest gave out a chuckle. "In any case, you won't be alone. Skye is coming too, so no, we aren't dating." At the mention of her crush, Everest blushed.

"S-Skye's coming?" She stuttered. Marshall leered.

"Yes, Skye. A.K.A the cheerleader you've been drooling about." He said, chuckling when Everest punched him in the arm.

"O-okay. I'll come." Everest said, and Marshall beamed.

"Good! Because I already told them you would!"

"You WHAT?!"

* * *

"Tell me again, you dragged me into this because...?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Chase gave her a look.

"I dragged you because I don't want to be alone with Marshall. I told you this." He said, fixing his hair. The bubblegum Skye had been chewing popped before she brought it back and began chewing on it again.

"Isn't he bringing his other friend? Everest?" Skye asked.

"Well, yeah, but I had figured she would have been bored of us since it would've been just her, Marshall, and I. And you already know how I feel about Marshall." Chase said, straighten up as he finished. "There. Perfect."

"I'll be the judge of that," Skye said, giving him a once-over before stopping in front of him. With a lick from her tongue, she began fixing Chase's hair, despite his protest. "There. Perfect."

Suddenly the doorbell ring, startling the two.

"That must be them. Let's go." Chase said as he walked out the door of his room. Skye rolled her eyes and began walking down a minute later, when Chase had open the door to let Marshall and Everest in. As soon as her eyes laid on Everest, Skye paused in her walking.

She had never really met Everest personally, but from what Chase had told her, who heard it from Marshall, Everest spends most of her time in the library, often helping out or just reading in general. She was a nice girl, had been friends with Marshall since they were in diapers, and never really caused any trouble. Skye had seen her once or twice around school, but never really paid attention to her.

_I kind of wished I did. _Skye thought, eyeing the girl.

She had long, light blue hair that faded into white at the tip of it, feathery bangs going across her forehead and was tied in a messy bun; her skin was mostly tan, but the tone reminded Skye of a peach; a shapely figure that was barely concealed despite the nerdy-ish clothing (a white, long-sleeved shirt that was covered by a grey sweater-like vest, a black plaid skirt with equally black stockings underneath, and some white and silver tennis shoes), cat-eyed like, black glasses, and a little bit of gloss which Skye could guess was strawberry, since she could smell it.

Everest was all kinds of adorable.

"So, are we ready?" Chase grinned, breaking Skye out of her thoughts. Everest nodded, a light blush on her face.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, and Skye could feel her insides gush. _She's so shy. _She thought, looking over at the bookworm as they left. As Chase and Marshall began to talk, Skye continued to eye Everest, who, every once and while, would take a sneak peak at Skye, realize she was staring, blush and look down at the ground, causing Skye to giggle.

One of the good habits Skye has, in her own opinion, is that the curly haired girl was attracted to cute things.

And Everest just so happens to be one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Everest asked, looking up at the list of movies currently playing in their local theater. None of them had actually decided what movie they were going to see beforehand, so now that they were there, the four teenagers were in a bit of dilemma.

"Hmm...how about Inside Out? Heard that movie was great." Skye said.

"As long as it's nothing scary, I'm good with anything." Marshall said, shivering slightly as a cool breeze came by. Everest couldn't help but smile when she'd noticed Chase moving closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, causing the albino boy to blush.

"Agreed, I don't like scary things." Everest said, before a movie had caught her eye. "Oooh, The Revenant! I always wanted to see it, ever since it'd first came out!"

"So, The Revenant then?" Skye asked, smiling brightly at the girl. Everest blushed and look down at the ground.

"I-I mean, we could always see it another time-"

"So we'll be seeing The Revenant then. I'll go get the tickets." Chase interrupted, removing his arm as he walked towards the desk. Everest had open her mouth to protest, but she saw Skye shaking her head, giggling.

"I wouldn't bother. Once Chase has made up his mind, nothing's going to convince him otherwise." She said. Everest sighed at that, disappointed. As much as she loved to see it, she was pretty sure Skye had no interest in it at all, and the last thing Everest wanted to do was make her crush sit through an hour long movie that would probably bore her to tears.

Soon, though, Chase came back with the tickets, and they went into the theater.

"Alright, we have fifteen minutes before the movie starts. You guys want anything?" Chase asked, looking directly at Marshall when he said this. Marshall blushed at the look, which turned into a deeper red when he heard the girls giggle.

"Some popcorn would be nice." He said. Chase nodded before looking over at the girls.

"Nachos for me." Everest said, before an afterthought appeared in her head. "And some sour gummy worms. I can't get enough of those!"

"Me too," Skye said, grinning as her pink eyes twinkled. "Just get me some soda and sour gummy worms, Chase."

"Alright, you guys head towards the theater room, I'll be behind you with the snacks." He said.

"U-um, could I stay with you, Chase?" Marshall asked, blushing once more. Everest continued to giggle as Chase tried his best not to smile.

"Sure, Marshall. We'll catch up with you girls soon." Chase said, giving them a nod as he and Marshall head over to the counter. Skye and Everest watched them before heading towards the room where the movie was being played.

"They are so cute." Everest said, giggling. Skye, who had been checking out their tickets for the room and number of the screenplay, couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"They are. I'm glad Chase is finally taken the initiative and asked Marshall out. He's been stir-crazy about that boy since the day they've met." Skye said. Everest smiled. _I wish we could be like that... _She thought, blushing a little.

"Marshall's the same. He's trying to convince me this isn't a date, but I have my doubts." Everest said, chuckling.

"Right? Chase dragged me along because he doesn't want to be alone with Marshall. Since he'd heard you were coming along, he'd figured you could use the company." Skye said, shrugging her shoulders, before leering at the poor girl. "Not that I mind, of course. With a cutie like you, I could be convince to do almost anything."

The reaction to that was priceless, and Skye had to keep her laughter in as Everest looked at her, face red, shocked and surprised.

"Er, I, um, uh..."

"You're really cute, you know that?" Skye giggled, grabbing onto Everest's arm and began pulling her towards the room. Meanwhile, Everest couldn't think, as her mind replayed what Skye said to her over and over again. _She thinks I'm cute! _She thought, and before she knew it, she fainted.

When Skye realized the extra weight she had in her arms, she blinked and looked over at the blue-haired girl.

"Eh? Everest? Are you alright?" She asked, poking her in her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, and the movie was over, with Skye, Everest, Marshall, and Chase walking out of the theater.

"What a great movie." Everest said, smiling.

"Yeah. Maybe this time Leo will finally get an Oscar!" Marshall said, causing the group to laugh. That's when Chase looked at his watch before glancing at his friends.

"The night's still young. You guys up for anything?" He asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home. This is usually the latest I stay out." Everest said, blushing lightly.

"Aww, Eve, don't be a party pooper!" Chase teased, nudging her slightly. Skye nodded her head in agreement, a little disappointed that Everest wanted to go home so early. Everest just smiled at them as Marshall explained the situation.

"Everest has this schedule: she's allowed to stay up for as long as she wants, until 10 PM. When 10 PM hits, she has to go home and sleep, so she could face the day tomorrow bright, and early." He said, grinning as Everest blushed once more.

"Cute." Skye cooed, giggling as Everest hid her face from view. Chase sighed.

"Well, I guess that make sense. Come on, I'll take you guys home." He said and the group began walking towards the bus stop, waiting for the bus. While Chase and Marshall were busy, Skye began talking to Everest, much to the blue haired girl's pleasure.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do Everest? Besides reading, I mean." She asked.

"Well, I like snowboarding." Everest said, shrugging her shoulders. Skye blinked.

"Really? Never thought you would be the type." She mused, smiling as Everest began to twirl a string of her hair with her finger.

"Well, before I had moved here in Adventure Bay, I used to live in Antarctica. There was nothing but penguins and snow, and since I had lived there when I born, I had to do something with my time." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Antarctica? So, like, you're Inuit, then?" Skye asked, pink eyes twinkling with curiosity. Everest could feel her stomach doing flops as she swallowed, her face heating up, before answering the question.

"I...suppose that's one way to put it. Almost no one would want to live in a cold, snowy, tundra with little to no connection to the outside world. How Russians and Canadians do it, it's beyond me." Everest said, smiling when she heard Skye laugh.

"Beats hot, dry-land, always warm all year around, deserts like Utah any day." She giggled. "Plus, the only natural predators you would have to look out for would be sharks and other animals that live in the sea."

"Polar bears." Everest said, causing Skye to blink.

"Polar bears? Don't they live in the Alaska?" She asked.

"They live anywhere it's cold and snowy; that includes Antarctica." Everest said. Just as Skye was about to respond, the bus pulled up and all four kids hopped on. Once seated, they continued their conversation.

"You know, Adventure Bay has a snowy mountain all on its own - it's called Jake's Mountain." Skye said, and Everest nodded.

"I know, I'm actually good friends with Jake and Carla." She said and Skye's eyes went wide.

"Same! But, I was wondering if you would like to go there one day, just you and me." Skye said, smiling brightly. At the mention of being alone with Skye, Everest felt her heart stop and she nibbled a little on her bottom lip. Thinking about it, Everest couldn't help but smile, batting her eyelashes at the curly-haired girl.

"I would like that."

Skye grinned.

Soon, the bus pulled up at Marshall's stop, where both he and Chase got off.

"See ya tomorrow girls." Chase said, waving them goodbye. The two nodded and once again, the bus was on the road. The ride was silent after that, both girls being completely nervous to each other, and just when Skye was about to speak, the bus stopped again.

"Well, here's my stop. See you tomorrow, Skye. I had lots of fun." Everest said, smiling. Skye shut her mouth and nodded, watching as the blue haired girl walked out from the bus and began traveling down the road from the bus stop. It took a minute, but Skye had eventually pulled her eyes away from the window and look down at her feet.

One of these days, Everest will be hers.


End file.
